1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of animal feeding and more specifically in the field of bird feeding.
2. Related Art
A birdfeeder is an object that stores and provides food for birds. Birdfeeders can be found in both urban and suburban areas and are useful for feeding birds in a variety weather condition in many locations. Birdfeeders can serve to gather birds for watching or provide feed during harsh seasons that can make food scarce. Birdfeeders are frequently hung from a tree or bracket, or can be set atop an object like a post. Birdfeeders may be made from a number of materials and come in a variety of configurations depending upon the type of birdfeed and/or birds that are desired to be attracted to a particular location.
Common birdfeeder configurations may not lend themselves to be shipped in a cost effective manner because of their bulky size and/or heavy weight. Most birdfeeders are also made in conventional configurations that are not aesthetically progressive or interesting. Some birdfeeders may also require assembly when they are removed from their shipping box. This assembly generally requires the use of tools.